Uma banda lá em Hogwarts
by Natasha Weasley
Summary: UA. Eles viviam em uma democracia, e ele teria que se acostumar com a vontade da maioria... Com a presença de uma garota, mesmo que garotas não combinassem com o rock.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Eu voltei, voltei para ficar, porque aqui, aqui é meu lugar... E aí, gente? Como estão? Todos de férias? Eu sim, por isso voltei a postar. Sim, o título da fic (que é UA) é parecido com um seriado da Disney, mas eu nunca olhei-o. Então se algo for parecido, é coincidência. Ah, a propósito, início da fic de presente para a Sra. O'Leary, que está de niver hoje. Parabéns, grifinória! Só pra ti ;D

* * *

><p>Prólogo:<p>

- Próximo!

Nenhum. Nenhum dos caras que tinham entrado ali sabia alguma coisa de música. E não era só ele que estava pensando isso. Era só olhar para a cara dos outros dois para ver que a mesma coisa se passava na cabeça deles. E, com Colin Creevey, a situação não estava sendo diferente.

- Er, Colin... Colin, já deu. Sério, cara, pode parar de tocar.

O menino olhou-os com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, esperançoso.

- Olha Colin, eu acho que nossa banda não é bem seu estilo. Não vejo onde um tocador de triângulo poderia se encaixar...

Creevey pareceu murchar uns dez centímetros ao ouvir aquilo.

-... Mas, se precisarmos de um, você é a nossa primeira opção!

Ele pareceu se animar um pouco com a promessa, e saiu pululando, carregando seu triângulo. Quando não conseguiam mais ouvir seus passos, os três se olharam e caíram na gargalhada, até os olhos ficarem marejados. Na realidade, a situação não era nem um pouco engraçada: nas vésperas de um festival, tinham ficado sem guitarrista. E, mesmo tendo testado metade dos garotos da escola, ninguém tocava droga nenhuma. Não, era trágico, na verdade.

- Cara, já vimos todos os garotos dessa escola, e nenhum prestou. O que a gente faz agora?

- Ok, vamos nos acalmar. Por enquanto, ficaremos sem teclado. Dino tem uma noção básica de baixo, e eu posso ficar na guitarra por um tempo-

Ele foi interrompido por batidinhas de aviso de entrada na porta já aberta.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Ron fez a pergunta que os dois outros tinham estampada na face.

A garota que estava parada na porta segurava uma guitarra vermelha como seus cabelos. Usava um jeans surrado e uma camiseta do Greenpeace. Esbaforida, seus cabelos desarrumados denunciavam que havia corrido para chegar ali.

- Eu vi seus panfletos, diziam que vocês estão procurando um guitarrista. – disse ela, ofegante.

- É, você leu certo. **Um** guitarrista. Não **uma**. E, além do mais, você chegou atrasada, nós já encerramos por hoje. – cortou-a aquele que parecia o líder deles.

Ela parecia a ponto de jogar o infeliz no chão e chutá-lo até que se desculpasse, tamanha a sua indignação, mas se controlou.

- Então suponho que já encontraram um substituto...?

Ronald e Dino se entreolharam, e depois observaram o moreno, que encarava a ruiva parada na frente da sala, medindo-a. A resposta era não, mas eles não se atreveriam a dizer a verdade sem a licença dele.

- E eu suponho que você se acha capaz de preencher a vaga?

- Não, gênio, estou aqui vendendo biscoitos para arrecadar dinheiro para o clube das escoteiras.

Tentaram sem sucesso disfarçar o riso com um acesso de tosse, mas cessaram a um olhar severo por trás dos óculos do rapaz magrelo.

- Então mostre o que sabe.

* * *

><p>NA: Sem previsão para o primeiro capítulo :/ Enquanto isso, podem deixar reviews, para que eu saiba o que vocês acharam da ideia. Vamos lá, digitar queima calorias, vamos ficar com os dedos malhados!

Oh, and a Very Harry Christmas pra vocês!


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: **Lembro-me da época que eu xingava as autoras que demoravam para postar capítulos novos. E agora eu me tornei uma delas. Mas, ensino médio não é para os fracos.

Enfim, calma, guardem os tomates. Não há necessidade deles, eu retornei. Após umas reviews que eu andei recebendo (AMEAÇAS. FACAS NA MINHA BARRIGA.), senti-me na obrigação de escrever o primeiro capítulo. Ei-lo. Se é que alguém ainda dá alguma atenção a isso aqui.

* * *

><p>Era tudo de que ela precisava. Após a merda de dia que tivera, um ataquezinho de machismo vindo do melhor amigo do irmão era realmente tudo de que ela precisava.<p>

Tudo começou com o café da manhã. As inúmeras tentativas de iniciativa ao veganismo eram tolhidas pela mãe, e ridicularizadas pelos irmãos. Era um desjejum usual na casa dos Weasley, mas a usualidade da situação não fazia com que Gina se sentisse melhor ao ter seus manifestos ignorados.

- Mas mãe, eu já apresentei meus argumentos milhares de vezes! Eu já _mostrei_ o quanto os animais sofrem! Você ao menos _prestou atenção_ na quantidade de hormônios que eles injetam neles?

- Gina, chega! Você _vai_ comer seus ovos, e _vai_ tomar seu leite. Eu não te obrigo a comer o bacon, já fui bastante compreensiva quando você inventou de ser vegetariana. Então _pare_ de discursar em pleno café da manhã, _pare_ com a história de ser vegana, _e coma de uma vez_!

Gina suspirou, enquanto os irmãos riam e balançavam suas tiras de bacon no seu rosto. Ia ser um longo dia.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Depois dos primeiros períodos, aguardou por Luna na porta da sala.

- Bom dia, Luna.

- Bom dia, Gin.

- Conseguiu fazer os panfletos?

- Sim, quer aproveitar o recreio para espalhar?

- Claro. Posso ver como ficaram?

- Sim, sim. Usei a impressora nova do meu pai, ele está querendo melhorar a qualidade d'O Pasquim. Sabe, o mercado anda bastante concorrido.

Gina deu um sorriso pseudo-compreensivo e acenou com a cabeça. _Ninguém _compreendia Xenofílio Lovegood, muito menos sua revista de biologia, que trazia as maiores bizarrices do mundo animal, vegetal e bacteriano. Até fúngico, eventualmente. Era cômico, por mais trágico que fosse. Mas havia o bônus de ter acesso ao material para as campanhas que Gina e Luna lideravam, e, mesmo com as loucuras do Sr. Lovegood, ele era o maior auxiliador dos projetos das duas. Eventualmente, ele escrevia pequenas reportagens sobre as ações que Gina e Luna empreitavam, mas às vezes alegava que aquela era uma revista séria e que ele não tinha tempo para bobagens adolescentes.

Gina, por sua vez, fazia cartazes caseiros, com as tintas e purpurina que conseguia catar pela casa. Comparando, era fácil perceber que a qualidade dos anúncios de Luna era melhor, mas Gina não se importava. O importante era passar o recado.

- Ficaram ótimos, Luna. Cada uma pega metade dos panfletos e metade dos cartazes para distribuir. E vamos tentar ser simpáticas com os imbecis dessa escola.

Luna riu, dividiu os informes e foi para um lado. Rumando para o oposto, Gina entrou em rodas de amigos para explicar o objetivo da passeata que ela e Luna estavam organizando, enfiando panfletos debaixo dos narizes daqueles com quem não se sentia confiante o bastante para falar, pendurando cartazes aqui e ali. E, é claro, aguentando os olhares de "a estranha não desiste" que a seguiam.

Entretanto, as forças cósmicas pareciam determinadas a testá-la naquele dia.

- Cara, o que _aconteceu_ com o cabelo dela?

Havia acabado de passar pelo grupinho detestável quando escutou o comentário. Virou-se lentamente para ver os risos se transformarem em receoso recuo.

- O que _aconteceu _com o meu cabelo foi o uso de um shampoo que não faz testes em animais.

- Ah, entendi, você está substituindo os animais nos testes. Faz todo o sentido, sério.

Parou com as risadas que seguiram com mais um olhar. Era difícil aguentar Lilá Brown e os filhotes de demo que ela chamava de amigas.

- Não Brown, não é esse o caso. A questão é que eu não quero encher o bolso dos donos de uma multinacional porque o produto deles é teoricamente melhor. Mas é totalmente previsível que você seja estúpida o bastante para sustentar um capitalista de merda. Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou continuar tentando salvar o mundo, ou pelo menos parte dele, para que pessoas como você possam continuar torturando coelhos para manter o cabelo arrumado.

O orgulho lhe estufou o peito ao deixar a plateia que se formava em volta das duas em silêncio.

Aproveitou os últimos minutos do intervalo para fixar os cartazes restantes. Quando chegou ao mural do colégio, prendeu o último com alguns alfinetes e se preparava para retornar à sala de aula, quando um cartaz lhe chamou a atenção:

NECESSITA-SE UM NOVO GUITARRISTA:

HOJE, DAS 14 ÀS 18 HORAS.

NA SALA DE MÚSICA.

- Interessante...

Após breves segundos de viagem, voltou à realidade com a suave voz Luna.

- Gin... Gin? Gin! Como foi a distribuição?

Ainda distraída com o informe da banda, procurou uma resposta evasiva.

- Ahn, digamos que foi... Um sucesso de público e crítica.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Então, depois de ter ideais ignorados e ridicularizados, aguentar chiliquitos de um acéfalo era tudo que ela não faria. E foi isso que disse.

- _Um_ guitarrista? _Mostre o que sabe_? Sabe, isso soa como TPM. De repente eu volto um dia em que você não esteja com essa agitação hormonal. Sinceramente, se for para aguentar isso, nem faço essa bosta de teste.

Silêncio.

- Sinta-se à vontade para sair pela mesma porta que entrou. Próximo!

Mais silêncio seguiu o chamado de Harry, com um olhar descrente por parte de Gina.

- Ahn, Harry... A Gina é a última. – disse um receoso Ron.

- Ah... É, é, mas a gente pode fazer outro teste, outro dia.

- E onde exatamente você pretende achar mais gente? Porque hoje metade do colégio apareceu e ninguém prestou. – acrescentou Dino.

A ruiva respirou fundo, pegou de volta a guitarra que tinha começado a colocar de volta na capa, e sentou-se na cadeira designada aos candidatos.

- Espero não me arrepender.

E começou a tocar. Os primeiros acordes de "I Love Rock N Roll" encheram a sala, e após a introdução ela começou a cantar. Não viu os olhares mistos de surpresa, incredibilidade e encanto, porque havia fechado os olhos. Quando acabou, deu com as caras embasbacadas dos possíveis colegas de banda.

- **Onde** você aprendeu a cantar? Cara, a gente mora na mesma casa e a única coisa que eu ouço são suas cantorias no quarto, e não é assim. Não é igual a isso que você fez agora. – disse Ron com sua melhor expressão débil.

- Ron, você não sabe de metade das minhas habilidades.

Mas Harry ainda não estava convencido.

- Nós não tocamos essa música.

- Ah Harry, pode parar. A guria cantou tri bem, admite. Não é porque você está de ovo virado hoje que a gente vai mandar a melhor candidata até agora embora, – Dino parecia ter finalmente colocado para fora o que estava trancado desde o início da seleção – e, não importa se o Harry vai continuar com essa besteira de implicar contigo, eu adorei, viu Gina, é Gina né? – disse ao se virar para a garota.

- Obrigado pelo desabafo, Dino. – disse Harry, ácido.

- Por nada, Harry.

O silêncio caiu novamente sobre a sala. Os três garotos se entreolharam, mediram Gina novamente e formaram as cadeiras em uma roda, juntando as cabeças e debatendo sobre aceitar ou não a moça na banda. Fingindo não prestar atenção nos cochichos, Gina ficou encarando as paredes.

- Harry... _Realmente_ não... Outra opção.

-... Mas... Ela... _Insuportável_...

-... _Porra nenhuma_... Implicância sua.

-...Tá merda... Fazer... O quê?

-... Cara... Que aceitamos.

-... Baita... Merdinhas.

Eles voltaram a se sentar diante dela. Harry, muito a contragosto, colocou um sorriso amarelo na cara:

- Parabéns, é a mais nova integrante da nossa banda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Reviews? Não sei se mereço, depois de tanto tempo, e ainda por cima com esse capítulo entediante. Que seja, vocês sabem o que fazer, é o botão maravilindo aí embaixo.

Ah, e não tenho a menor ideia de quando vou conseguir postar o próximo. Minhas desculpas, mas estudos de mantem ocupada na maior parte do tempo.


End file.
